Our Love Behind the Masks
by LovelyBlueBird01
Summary: After the death of her mother from a car accident when she was eleven, Isabelle 'Belle' Baker is rescued by a mysterious man in a mask. Fast forward to the days of high school and living with her father in Gotham city, she is introduced to Dick Grayson, the adopted son to Bruce Wayne, whom her father works for. There's something he's hiding from her, but can he trust her?
1. Chapter 1 The Men in Masks

Chapter 1: The Men in Masks

When I was a little girl, I remember that my parents got divorced and I was staying with my mother. I could see that my parents still loved each other deeply, it was just that they had some differences that couldn't be looked over, so they split, and as a result, I began splitting time between them until I was in secondary school. That was when I saw my father less often and more of my mother, and I was beginning to understand why mom left. My father was a businessman working at Wayne Enterprises, but he wouldn't give me an explanation about why he was always so busy, and neither would mom. It was like it was some big secret that I was to never know about. I know that working for Bruce can be difficult, but surely he understands family is important. I can see it hits a soft spot for Bruce whenever it's brought up in interviews. Some don't see it, but I see it in his eyes.

Despite the press' efforts to say he's just a playboy and doesn't seem to care about relationships, no one can clearly see that he does care.

However, it all changed the night my mom died, and my father got full custody of me.

We were on our way home from one of my art shows, and a criminal car hit ours in a pursuit away from the police. The car had swerved and hit the guard rail, and fell from the bridge and into the water. Mother had died on impact from hitting the guard rail, but I was safer sitting in the back of the car, but I didn't leave unharmed. When the car hit us, it hit my side and my leg got pinned by the door, and also broke my leg. I was barely conscious when I felt the pressure on my leg get released, and saw this man in a mask cut my seat belt off before taking me out of the car and then I saw another man in a mask get mother before I blacked out completely.

When I came to, I was in a hospital bed, my leg in a cast and father sitting by my bed. The look on his face told me everything. Mother was gone. I was only eleven.

It took me three months to fully heal my leg, and for a while, I stopped my artwork. I know father was coping in his own way, and we barely saw each other in the house for a while. Then, after eight months of silence, father broke down and since then, he's done everything he can to be there for me, and I picked up my artwork again, this time capturing the memories that we were making together and the ones that I had of mother, to preserve her memories on canvas.

Now, I'm fifteen and starting high school, and everyday, I can see that I look more and more like mother, and it brings a small tinge of pain when her face flashes through my mind.

"Isabelle, are you ready to leave?" I heard from the other side of my door.

"Just a few moments father," I told him. I went to my closet to gather my bag and art supplies before slipping on my flats. When I left my room and down to the front study, I found father standing by the window and in front of his desk, was a young man, probably my age, standing there. "Hello."

"Isabelle, this is Richard Grayson, he's the son of Bruce," my father said.

"Hello," he said. I gave him a brief smile.

"He's going to accompanying you at school," he said as he walked over to pick up his coat.

"I assured him it wasn't necessary, but then Bruce intervened," Richard said.

"It would give me a sense of security," father said as we left the study. I think this is father's way of saying 'If I'm letting you attend public school, then let me have someone protect you'. I gave father a brief nod and then we got in the car and he drove us to the school.

 _Gotham City Public High School._ That was the sign that I was going to see everyday, five days a week, until the day I graduate.

"Richard, give us a moment, please," father asked.

"Of course," he said and got out of the car.

"Here's some cash, just in case," father said.

"Father," I began to protest.

"This isn't like Smallville Academy, Belle. Please?" he asked me. I nodded and gently took the money from him and placed it in my wallet and then put it and my supplies into my bag. "Alfred, Bruce and Richard's butler will pick you up everyday after school unless I say otherwise."

"Alright," I said, getting ready to leave the car.

"Belle?" my father said, stopping me in my tracks. I turned and looked at him.

"I love you, you know that right?" I smiled and leaned over the seat and gave him a light kiss on his forehead.

"Of course," I said.

"Have a good day at school," he said.

"Thanks," I said, and then got out of the car and watched him pull away.

"Ready to face public school?" Richard asked as I walked to him.

"I guess so," I said and we walked towards the building. When we walked in, everyone turned and stared, particularly at me. "Um, why is everyone staring at me?" I asked him in a hushed tone.

"Well, you're a new girl," he said. "Plus, some thing that I'm a bit of a playboy since I'm 'related' to Bruce. I'm not completely related to the man."

"Well, I did pick that up with your last name," I said. "Don't worry, I'm not going to ask about them. I know it's a painful subject to discuss."

"Thanks," he said and we came to a stop by an office. "Go on, I'll be right here waiting." I nodded and walked in, and after five minutes, had all my papers and walked out to see Richard talking to another girl and a guy. "Speaking of the newcomer, here she is. Isabelle, this is Catherine and Brooks, my best friends."

"Hello," I said.

"Hi," Catherine said, very bubbly. "You can call me Cat, for short." Brooks gave me a small wave. They are polar opposites.

"So, what's your first class," Richard asked.

"Uh," I looked at the small schedule and briefly smiled. Art. "Art."

"You draw?" Cat asked.

"It's my favorite hobby," I said. "I used to do shows."

"Shows, as in art shows? Wait, what do you mean, used to?" Cat pestered.

"It's a touchy subject, Cat," Richard said and she backed off. "How about the rest of your schedule?"

"Um," I looked at it and then handed it to Richard.

"Well, I think that plays out perfectly," he said. "We have the same classes together after art." Cat snatched it from him.

"Not fair, I only get to see her during lunch," she said. "Dick, you're a lucky guy."

"I think Bruce has something to do with his schedule," Brooks said.

"Actually, more like my father," I said. Cat and Brooks looked confused. "It's a long story."

"Well, we've got time," Cat started as the bell rang. "Damn it."

"Saved by the bell, literally," Brooks said. "We'll catch you at lunch."

"So, they nicknamed you Dick?" I asked him as we walked to the art building.

"Yeah," he said. "I was never too fond of it until I realized that it didn't matter to me anymore."

"Are you going to be late to your first class?"

"I don't have a first class," he said. "Normally I'm sleeping at this time, but because of Bruce and your father, that changed."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said. "Really, you don't have to actually accompany me around."

"It's okay. I don't mind, really," he said. "Gives me the perfect excuse every morning to get up and look pretty for a beautiful girl."

"You're just saying that so you can get in my pants later, aren't you Grayson?"

"Ouch, you wound me girl," he said, lightly smiling. "I would love to try and get in your pants, but I do have manners, and would only do so if you gave me the permission. Plus, we're not even dating." Though I'd love to date you, is what I thought I heard under his breath.

"Hey Grayson?" I said to him before I entered the room.

"Yeah?"

"Pick a day, and we'll go on a date," I said, lightly smiling. He smiled and nodded. "See you after class."

… Three years later…

Being with Dick has been strange sometimes. There would be days where he'd come to school limping and with a few bruises. Whenever I'd ask him how he got hurt, he'd always so it was just him, Tim and Jason doing kick boxing and martial arts, and I believe him… Mostly.

Having graduated high school a full year early, I now spend my time looking into colleges and what kind of career that I want to have.

"Isabelle, are you sure I can't convince you to come to this dinner?" father asked me one night. It was finally reaching the cooler temperatures and that only meant one thing: fall was going to be among us soon.

"Sorry, father," I said. "I'd much rather stay home tonight."

"Painting under the moonlight again?" he asked and I nodded. "Ever consider selling your art?"

"I have, but I'd be very picky about which ones I'd sell, because most are my memories with mother," I said.

"Well, if we set all those aside, would you send in commissions?"

"Maybe," I said. He lightly nodded.

"Alright, well, I'll see you after this company dinner, okay?"

"Sounds good," I said. I gave him a brief hug and then he left. I gathered my supplies and began to sketch out what I was going to paint later; a portrait of Richard. The one thing I loved capturing was his eyes. He has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen, so when I sketch him, I always put the focus on his eyes. I put on my paint sweater and went to my room and set up the supplies as my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered as I set the easel and supplies up.

"Hi, babe," Dick said. "How are you?"

"I'm good," I said. "Father just left and I'm about to start painting. What about you?"

"Capturing me on canvas this time?" he asked.

"Maybe," I said, smiling.

"Well, I'd love to see the finished product when it's done," he said. "To answer your other question, I'm doing okay, Bruce is sending me to that damn company dinner."

"Sorry that I'm not going," I said as I began to sketch.

"That's alright. I'm pretty sure that you'd fall asleep as soon as they begin the speeches, so you're saving yourself that," he said. I lightly laughed.

"I think my father's dragged me to enough company dinners," I said. "I know he hates fighting me about going, so he gives up. It was the same way with my mother." We talked for another fifteen minutes before he had to get off the phone. After ending the call, I focused on the painting. An hour later, the breaking of glass got my attention. I dialed my father's number as I set my supplies down.

"Belle,"

"Father, I think there's someone in the house," I said. "Glass was just broken somewhere."

"Belle, I want you to hide," my father told me as these men burst into my room. "Belle," I dropped my phone and knocked one man out.

"No one said she knew how to knock us out," one man called out. Gym glass was actually paying off now.

"You don't know me," I said, blocking another hit. I eventually knocked the other two men out and grabbing my phone, ran out of my room and to the study.

"Belle, stay put. The police are on their way and so am I," the line dropped. Shit. I turned my phone off as someone kicked my legs out from under me. When I hit the floor, I felt the air get knocked out of me, but before the man could get another hit, I rolled away and jumped up.

"Damn, you just won't stay down, will you?"

"Not a chance," I said. I took multiple blows as I fought off numerous men, including a couple of stab wounds, and one even manged to shoot me as a familiar face came into sight.

"Guys, it's Nightwing, run!" the men began to scatter as Nightwing walked over to me.

"You've put up one hell of a fight against those men," he said as he looked me over. I could feel the exhaustion setting in, and as he opened his mouth to say something else, I collapsed from the blood loss. "Come on Belle, stay with me." how did he know my name? Too weak to ask, I let the exhaustion take over, and I blacked out.

When I finally regained consciousness, I was in the hospital. I wasn't surprised about that, but I was surprised that it wasn't father next to my hospital bed, but it was Dick.

"Dick?" I mumbled, getting his attention. He opened his eyes and stretched before he saw that I was awake.

"Hey, glad you're awake," he said as he gently sat on the edge of my bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," I said.

"Well, you lost a lot of blood from the stab wounds and the gunshot," he said. "They say that it'll be a few days before you can start doing any physical therapy." I lightly nodded.

"My father?"

"He's home, resting. You've been out for two days and Bruce and I sent him home to get rest," he said. I can't help but wonder if Dick is hiding something from me. "What's going through that mind of yours?"

"Something seems off to me, is all," I said. "Don't worry about it. I'm okay."

"Well, if you say so," he said, giving my hand a light squeeze. A few weeks later, I'm almost fully recovered, which is a lot faster than the doctors thought about my healing process, and after another few weeks of physical therapy, I was fully recovered.

"Hey, Belle, you have a visitor," my father said early one morning. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to get to painting. I finished the canvas painting of Dick, and I love the way it turned out. Now I'm working on a painting of Nightwing, based from my memory of when I saw him before I passed out almost two months ago from that incident. He was also one of the men who saved me when my mother died in the car accident. I gave him a light nod and then I went back to my painting.

"Should I be jealous?" I heard, making me smile.

"No," I said, slightly turning as Dick wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm simply painting what comes from memories."

"How many times have you seen him?"

"Twice," I said, setting the paint down.

"He was there that night your mother died, wasn't he?" he asked lightly.

"Yeah," I said. "I don't blame him or Batman about my mother's death. I blame the criminals that crashed into the car that gave her that fast death. She had so much time left."

"Those criminals are locked up now, right?"

"A few got the death penalty, a few others are locked up," I said as I gently broke through his arms to wash the paint off my hands.

"You're missing a few details from my painting," Dick said as I dried my hands.

"I never said it was perfect, babe," I said as I stood next to him, admiring the painting. "Don't tell me you're a perfectionist."

"Nah, I'm no art critic," he said. "But you did a wonderful job with this piece of me."

"Thanks," I said.

"If I gave you a photo, would you be able to paint it?"

"Yeah," I said. "How big do you want the painting?"

"Would it be too much if it was the size of Bruce's family photo of him and his parents?"

I let out a breath. "That big?"

"It's a photo of Tim, Jason, Damien, Bruce, Alfred and I," he said. "Bruce was complaining to Alfred the other day how his study doesn't have a portrait on the wall, so he thinks his study is bland. I talked to Alfred and told him to hold off on hiring a painter because I wanted to ask you." I smiled, my face flushing a light pink.

"I'd love to," I said. "We just have to find enough space for me to actually paint it and get a big canvas and paint,"

"I can take you right now," he said. "As for the space, I can let you use my apartment in Bludhaven."

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Of course," he said. "It'll give me a great excuse to get away from the manor more often." I smiled.

"School?"

"Online courses," he said. Cat and Brooks graduated early too, and they went overseas to study abroad for college, so Dick and I are here back in Gotham. "Come on. Looks like you could use the break." I smiled and we left the manor. We bought the supplies I was going to need and then we went to have lunch, and then we went to Wayne manor to get the photo. Bruce wasn't home, which meant he was probably at Wayne Tower working, and father was probably there as well.

After three weeks, I was done with the painting, and Dick and I presented it to Bruce as an early Christmas gift.

"My god, I thought this was just it was the photo just blown to a larger scale," Bruce said. "George, your daughter has a wonderful gift." I smiled and father gave me a light hug before Bruce pulled me into a hug. "Thank you, Belle. Really."

"It was Dick's idea," I said. "I can't take all the credit,"

"Oh hush babe," he said. "Take the credit, you deserve it." I smiled as everyone admired the painting. Even Damien, who isn't so happy towards others, was in awe.

"Dick," Bruce said, but the look on his face turned serious.

"Right, come on Belle," he said.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as he walked me out of the study.

"There's something you need to see," he said, an unreadable expression on his face. "It's something I've been wanting to tell you for years, but I've fought Bruce with it numerous times until today."

"Dick?"

"You have to promise me that you aren't going to be mad at any of us, including your father," he said.

"Wait, my father knows something about whatever is going on?" I asked him as we walked down a set of stairs to another door. "Where are we?"

"A secret life," he said as the doors opened. I slowly followed behind him and then stood shocked.

"Is this," I stopped.

"It is," he said, a pained look on his face. "I wanted to tell you so long ago, but Bruce never allowed it." I felt angry, hurt, just so many emotions running through me. "Belle?"

"I just need some time alone," I said, turning and walking back up. So much about trust in a relationship. I walked to the back of Wayne Manor and walked through the gardens, just clearing my mind. I don't hold my anger for long, and decided it was time to head back in since it was also really cold outside.

"Miss Belle?" it was Alfred. He had a blanket in one arm and a cup of hot tea in the other.

"Thanks, Alfred," I said, and gently took the blanket from him. "I'm guessing they're gone?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said, and handed me the tea. "You're more than welcome to join me in the Batcave." I nodded and followed behind him. "Your father feels guilty that he never told you, as does Master Grayson."

"After all these years, and Bruce never trusted me with this information," I said. "Why?"

"Because he does have trust issues, miss," he said. "It took years before he told your father."

"Did my mother ever know?"

"She did," he said. I lightly nodded. "But I will say that Master Grayson fought everyday to tell you."

"Thanks, Alfred," I said. A couple of hours later, a man in a wrestling mask broke into the cave. "Alfred?"

"And here I thought he was alone," the man said. I dodged a fist only to be kicked down by the same man. I painfully got to my feet as Alfred was fending the man off as well, but after a while, he couldn't, and neither could I. I was too weak, and this time, I don't think I was going to be lucky to make it.

"You're too late, Bruce," the man said. "Neither may make it." the man's laughter filled the air before it faded and it was silent. In my blurry vision, I could briefly make out Alfred's body, but I was too weak to move, and I gave in to the numbing pain as I heard voices calling for us.

"Dick," I softly mumbled.

"I can't find her!" I heard him yell. I'm here, Richard.

"There!" I finally heard, and that's when I gave in to the pain, letting my vision go dark.

" _She's got a very faint heartbeat, Dick."_

" _She can't die, Jason."_

" _We need to drain the fluid from her lungs. That'll kill her first before the loss of blood does."_ From where I was watching, I could see Jason moving quick to drain the fluid from my lungs, and when I glanced over at Alfred, he was already back on his feet. Damn, he's quick to recover.

" _She's still got feint breathing."_ Is this it?

"No, my child, it's not." I turned around and stood shocked.

"Mother?"

"Hello, my daughter," she said.

"How?"

"Think of me being your guardian angel," she said. I gave her a tight hug. "I've missed you."

"So have I," I said, my tears falling. "So much. It's not fair."

"I know, child, I know," she said. "But we can't undo the past."

"I wish we could," I said.

" _Come on, Belle, please come back to me,"_ Dick said, his face pained. _"I don't want the last thing on my mind be about how upset I made you about the secret."_

"I'm sorry we never told you," mother said. "When I died, Bruce thought it was because he thought that we told you and that the criminals found out. It's why he thought that I was killed."

"But I never knew," I said, wanting to yell.

"I know, dear, but you have to remember, Bruce isn't the type to be very open," she said. "I've watched his arguments with Richard, and when Richard brought up that you would have confronted them about their identities, Bruce finally shut up and gave him the okay." I lightly nodded as father came into the cave.

"Before I go back, would you have gotten back with father?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said. "We were in the process of working things out the night I died. We had even brought up the topic of getting remarried." I felt my heart pull towards her. "Tell him that I wish for him to be able to move on?" I nodded.

"Of course," I said, giving her another hug.

"Remember, I'll always be watching over you and everyone else," she said as she stepped back.

"Goodbye, mother," I said.

"Goodbye, Isabelle," she said, her voice fading and other voices fading in.

"God, I'm so sorry, Isabelle," I heard Dick say.

"You're forgiven," I said, my voice breaking due to the dryness of my throat. I managed to open my eyes and he sighed before gently helping me drink some water. To be honest, this is the worst I've ever felt; it feels like a damn train ran me over. "I'm not mad, anymore."

"You know I'm going to be saying 'I'm sorry' a lot, right?" I nodded and he lightly laughed as he gently squeezed my hand.

"Did you guys catch him?"

"We did," he said. "There's no way he'll ever get out."

"My father?"

"Bruce is keeping him at Wayne Manor, to keep him calm," he said. "Your father was broken down when you were in the hospital from the car accident, so we're keeping these images from him until you're mostly better."

"Okay," I said. After a few weeks in the hospital, Dick brought me to his apartment in Bludhaven, where the both of us were going to be living for a while. It also gave father a sense of peace, knowing that I'd be a bit safer than being in Gotham.


	2. Chapter 2 Accepting the Changes

Chapter 2: Accepting the Changes

"Hey Dick, Tim's been trying to get a hold of you for the last hour," I said, walking into the bedroom. I know that he came home from helping Tim, Jason and Bruce really late last night, so while I've been cleaning his suit, he's been sleeping all morning. "Come on, if he keeps trying to call, you know it's something important."

He sat up on the bed and gently grabbed the phone from me. I gave him a brief kiss on top of his forehead before heading back out of the room and continued to clean his suit. After doing a couple of quick minor repairs, Dick walked out of the bedroom.

"Looks like it's a new suit every time you clean it," he said. I smiled. "Though it doesn't fit like it's new, which is a good thing. It sucked when it was new."

"Everything okay?" I asked him as I put his suit up.

"Yeah, Tim's just having women problems," he said as he sat down on the couch.

"Barb?"

"Yeah," he said. "I know why he's asking me all these questions, but just because I dated her a while back doesn't mean she's going to like the same things from four years ago, so he's got to figure it all out on his own."

"Ain't always a free ride when dating someone, even if someone in the family has dated them in the past," I said.

"Exactly what I told him, but he was so persistent on getting some kind of information, so after five minutes, I called Barb and gave her a heads up because I can't have him keep calling me," he said as I sat down next to him, letting him put his arms around my waist.

"So, what should we do today?" I asked him. "You've slept the morning away, so we've got all afternoon to do something."

"Well, I have one thing in mind, but I'm not sure you'd be up for that sort of thing," he said. Oh.

"Well, we don't really have anything important to do, and I don't think you're out on patrol today, so, I guess we can," I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, pulling him closer to me and I pulled him down with me as I laid back against the couch. "Sooner or later it was bound to happen, right?"

"You've got a good point there," he said as he placed his weight on his elbows. He then reached into his pocket for something. "But I also have a point to make." he pulled out a ring, and a gasp escaped me. "From the night I first saved you to the day I finally met you in person, you've made so many changes in me, and they were for the best. I have never known a woman so talented as you, minus Barb, but from that first official meeting, you've captured my heart, and I've known from that moment that one day, I wanted to be with you forever. So, Isabelle Faith Baker, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Richard," I gasped. "It's beautiful."

"Bruce had it after my parents died, and held onto it for me until I was much older," he said. I gently slid the ring onto my finger.

"Of course, Richard John Grayson," I said. "I will gladly marry you." He smiled kissed me, before deepening the kiss.

"Maybe this would be better in the bedroom on a bed?" he asked against my lips. "More space and no risk of falling off?"

"You've got an excellent point," I said, and we both got up and walked to our room, but before we could get into our little love session, his alarm went off. "I thought you weren't going on patrol today?"

"I'm not supposed to be going on patrol," he said as he walked to the dresser and picked up the tablet. "That little devil," he said.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Damien's causing problems at school," he said. "Let's just put it lightly, he might have set fire to something at recess."

"Richard, you cannot put that lightly," I said. "Is Bruce sending you to gather him?"

"Yeah, Tim's off at Smallville for school, Jason's MIA, like usual, and Alfred can't always keep getting Damien, so it's on me," he said.

"Alright, let's go," I said.

"You want to come along?"

"I have nothing else to do and because our mood got put out by that cock blocker, I might as well," I said.

Dick lightly laughed. "I love you, you know that right?"

I gave him a light kiss. "Of course," I said. "Now let's go get your brother." he picked up his keys and we left the apartment and headed into Gotham City to pick up Damien. After signing off the papers in the office and getting Damien, we walked to the car and drove back to the manor.

"Master Grayson, Miss Belle," Alfred said. "Master Damien."

"Gym," Dick told to Damien, who left without another word.

"What trouble did he get himself into this time?" Alfred asked.

"He set a small fire at recess," Dick said.

"At least no one was harmed," Alfred sighed. "I'll go prepare the snacks then."

"I'm going to head up and change," Dick said. "See you in the gym?" I nodded and gave him a kiss before walking to the separate parts of the house.

When I walked into the gym, Damien was sitting by the window, and he looked upset.

"Damien?" he looked over at me and then back at the window.

"Are you here to give me a lecture," he asked as I sat down next to him.

"No, you won't be getting one from me anytime soon," I said. "Want to talk why you're lashing out right now?"

"Lashing out?"

"What's bugging you," I asked.

"I feel like the only time I have someone paying attention to me is when I'm in trouble," he said. "I know Bruce did everything he could to make me somewhat of a normal kid, but I know there's nothing normal about me, I mean come on. My mother is Talia, but I also sometimes feel abandoned."

"Because she left you to Bruce and hasn't been seen since?" he nodded. He doesn't feel loved at all because his mother isn't in the picture anymore.

"So you're marrying him?"

"Yeah," I said.

"So he's leaving me too," Damien said.

"No one said anything about leaving, Damien," I said. "Sure, we live in Bludhaven, but we're only a phone call away. Come here." I pulled him into a hug. "Just because Richard and I don't live at the manor anymore doesn't mean we're gone forever. I know Tim's out a lot with Barb and Jason tends to be MIA after patrols, but we're not abandoning you, Damien. Never think we are. Bruce is trying, but he has to keep up appearances, it's a part of being wealthy." Richard quietly came up beside us. "He'll be fine," I mouthed and he nodded before taking Damien in his arms.

"Hey, buddy," he said lightly. "Come on, let's blow off some steam, okay? Help clear your mind?"

"Okay," he said and we all stood up. "I'm sorry if I ruined your moods." I can't stay mad at him for that.

"Just try and not do something that will cause a lecture later, okay?" Dick said and Damien nodded, and after four hours of sweaty workouts later, we were done basically 'blowing off steam.'

"Never thought I'd see you in the gym," I heard. I turned around and found Bruce standing in the doorway.

"Well, I took some gym classes in school, and since then, have kept up with the training," I said. "I don't want to be unprepared." he nodded and then looked at Damien.

"A word in the study, please?" Damien nodded and walked out of the gym, silent as a rock.

"Hey, be easy on him," I said.

"It isn't,"

"Bruce, she had a heart to heart conversation with him. The kid's a bit broken down," Richard said and Bruce gave a simple nod before leaving the gym. "Shower?"

"Please," I said and we walked up to his room.

"So, how should we break it to your father?" he asked as we showered.

"Well, he does know that you were planning on asking, right?"

"Of course," he said.

"Maybe we tell him over a dinner?" I suggested.

"It's not a bad idea," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close.

"It's too bad we still haven't done it," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'd say let's do it here, but I'm not ready to have my first time be done in the shower."

"I couldn't agree more," he said. "Maybe we can tonight?"

"Well, depends on if we stay here or go back to the apartment," I said.

"Who says we couldn't do it here?" he said. "I have a lock you know."

"True, but wouldn't you prefer more privacy? You know, our own place? Besides, I might be a screamer," I teased and he lightly smirked. "Thinking about it, I'm glad your apartment is soundproof."

"You've got confidence for a virgin," he said. "And to be honest, it's hot."

"Easy there big boy," I said. "I may have this over confidence, but it doesn't mean that I'm not scared, just a bit."

"Don't worry, just say the magic words and I'll stop completely," he said. "I know it'll be painful for you, and I don't want you to be overwhelmed." a while later, we stepped out of the shower and got dressed, joining everyone for dinner, and then we left back to his apartment. "I'm going to,"

I closed the bedroom door and just pulled him into my arms, kissing him. "I'm going to just shut up."

"Smart choice," I mumbled against his lips as we practically tore each others clothes off.

For now, I'd rather not go into details about my first time, but let's just say, once we got past the pain, everything else was pure bliss.

Early the next morning, after Dick and I had too many sessions to count from the previous night, I got up to go make breakfast. I pulled on one of his shirts and walked to the kitchen and began cooking.

"Someone's up early," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I was cooking eggs, and he was still naked.

"Babe, you're going to be tempting me when you walk around the apartment commando," I said as I kissed the side of his face.

"It's comfortable right now," he said.

"It won't be when we decide to have kids," I said. "Can you imagine what would happen if they saw you naked?"

"You have a great point, Belle, but let's be real, if you have a kid within the next ten months, do you really think the baby will register the fact that I'm naked?"

"I get the point of what you're trying to get across, Richard, but _my_ point, is that when they are older, you can't prance around in your birthday suit with them," I said. "You can only do that when we're alone together."

"Well, until that day comes for them to understand the human body, I will prance around in my birthday suit all I want," he said, kissing the top of my head. "Think I got it?"

"Well, you did have multiple releases, so maybe," I said as I pulled away from his arms and put the food on plates. "Food?"

"Certainly," he said. After our breakfast, we got in the shower. "Up for a round of morning sex?"

"Until we have a screaming kid, or however many we decide to have, I'll always be up for sex," I said as backed him against the wall.

"I like this kinky side of you," he said as he placed his hands on my waist. "It's such a turn on."

Now, aside from our bedroom, it's safe to assume that the bathroom is now my second favorite place to have sex, and it was steamy (and not just because of the steam either).

A few months later, we decided it was time to tell my father the news of our engagement. It's easy keeping it a secret from him. Father is always completely oblivious unless you tell him directly. One morning, Dick was at the manor, having stayed over from doing patrol and getting some injuries treated by Alfred, so I had the apartment to myself, and had a gut feeling about something, so I went over to a pharmacy and picked up some pregnancy tests.

And couldn't believe the results.

I am nine weeks pregnant. How did I not see the signs of this?

"Oh, my god," I whispered and then jumped as my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, you okay? You sound like someone shocked you with surprising news," Dick said. I could hear the wind in the background.

"I'm okay," I said, starring at the four tests on the counter. "I just have some news to tell you later when you get to the apartment."

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," I said as I walked out of the bathroom. "How long until your back at the apartment?"

"About three minutes," he said.

"Alright," I said. "I'll see you then."

"Okay," he said. "Love you." I smiled.

"I love you too," I said and hung up the phone. I lightly sighed and sat down on the bed, thinking about how Dick's going to react to the news. I know we've talked about having our own kids, it's just, are we ready to have them so soon?

"I'm home," he called out.

"Bedroom," I replied and he walked in. He set down his gear and walked over to me.

"Belle, please tell me what's bothering you," he asked gently as he knelt down in front of me.

"I'm pregnant," I said after I took a deep breath.

"You, you are?" he asked. I nodded.

"I took four tests," I said. He stood and then followed me into our bathroom, where I had the tests on the vanity.

"I can't believe this," he muttered.

"Dick?"

"I'm going to be a father," he said, excitement pushing through in his voice. He looked down at my gaze and smiled gently. "Whatever you decide, Belle, I will always have your back."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist before I gave him my answer. "Let's raise a family," I said and he wrapped his arms around my waist as well.

"You know, this might just give your father a heart attack," he said.

"Well, he's going to have to put up with both sets of news, because I don't want to get married with a big stomach," I said.

"Don't worry, Bruce can pull it off within a month," he said.

"Then father shouldn't have a heart attack," I said. We got ready for the dinner and then left back for Gotham. I'm glad that I don't have any bad signs for this first trimester, but I could be wrong later.

"Well, this was a lovely dinner," my father said after Alfred had cleared the dishes. We then made our way to the study. "You two have been rather quiet." I'm surprised Bruce didn't tell my father about the engagement.

"Well, we have a couple of things we need to tell everyone, specifically to you, father," I said. "Richard and I are engaged." He was silent for a few moments before a smile broke out across his face. "We have something else for everyone to know."

"More news?" father asked. I nodded. "Well, go on."

I looked at Dick and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Everyone stood or sat frozen in their spot, minus Richard. Bruce had stopped mid sip on his tea, father looked like I had just punched him in the gut, Alfred had almost zero emotion at the moment, and Tim, Jason and Damien all had their mouths open.

"You're, you're," he then looked at Dick and daggers flashed across my father's face. Before my father could take a step towards Dick, I stood up and walked past him. "Belle,"

"Save it, father. At least I know your honest reaction," I said. Richard got up and ran over to me before I could leave the room. "I just need some time alone, okay?" he lightly nodded and lightly dropped my arm and I walked up to the guest room that Dick and I were using, and stood in the middle of the room, deciding on what to do to release my anger. He gave Richard a glare? Are you serious? I began to pace around the bedroom and then I punched the wall, which hurt like hell, but it helped release some of my anger. I then broke down, collapsing to my knees and clutching my injured hand as I cried.

I was unaware of anyone walking into the bedroom, but soon felt the comfort of Richard's arms around my shoulders.

It felt like hours had passed when we finally moved to the bed.

"Let me see your hand," he said gently. I gently placed it into his and winced when he felt for broken bones. "Let me get Alfred to bring the supplies here. You managed to fracture a couple of your fingers." I nodded and continued to sit there in silence, and with a pounding headache. After Dick put the splints on my fractured fingers, I told him that I just wanted to get some sleep. He gave me a light nod, the pain on his face evident from tonight's events clearly running through his head, and told me he'd tell me when we got up.

When I woke up that morning, Dick was sitting in one of the chairs by the balcony doors. I slowly got up and used the bathroom before walking over and sitting in his lap. He gently wrapped an arm around my waist, his free hand lightly rubbing my arm to soothe me.

"He didn't mean to upset you," Dick said after a while. "He said it reminded him of him and your mother at our age, but knew that sooner or later it was bound to happen. He was just hoping for later."

"What else did he say?" I asked as I set my head on his shoulder.

"That your mother had the same reaction when she told her father," he said. My grandparents died in a plane crash when I was a baby, so I never knew them.

"Did he go home last night?"

"He's in another guest room somewhere in the manor," he said. "He wants you to know he's sorry and happy that we're going to be getting married and having our own family."

"Think he's at breakfast?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Speaking of, we should have gone down sooner. You're going to be feeding for two for a while." We got up and left the room and heading to the dining room, where everyone else was gathered. My father set his coffee down and got up. Dick gave my hand a light squeeze before gently nudging me towards my father, who opened his arms and hugged me as soon as I got close enough to him.

"Your mother would be have been so happy," he said in a light whisper and then kissed the top of my head before letting me go, and then breakfast didn't seem so awkward anymore.

After three weeks, my fingers were healed and the splints came off. I was glad to be able to bend my fingers again, though I don't regret punching the wall in anger from that night. It was better to take it out on the wall than Dick or someone else.

Now I'm going into my second trimester and tomorrow, Dick and I are getting married. Whenever father tried to pay for anything for me, Bruce would simply tell him that it wasn't necessary, and after a few days of trying, father eventually gave up and let Bruce have his way, but Bruce let my father have a big say in what I wanted. Bruce could care less about where his money was going. Every time I brought up an expense (I didn't want to just go out and buy everything on impulse, so I'd be weary about I was looking to buy), he simply waved his hand and said it was fine, and would buy whatever it was that I was looking at.

When I woke up the following morning, I was the only one in our room. I smiled. He's keeping it traditional. I got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom and started a shower, letting the warm water relax the knots in my muscles. After washing my hair, my body and shaving, I finally shut the water off and began to dry my body and my hair. I stepped back into the bedroom wrapped in a robe with my hair up in a towel and stopped dead in my tracks.

No way.

"Lara?" the woman turned around and smiled, and everything sped up.

"Hey, string bean," she said and I ran over to her and hugged her in a spine crushing hug. "God I've missed you so much."

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," I said. Lara was my childhood best friend until I left Smallville Academy for Gotham City. I lost contact with her between the move and school.

"Your father entrusted a search to Bruce and Gordon," she said. "They found me last night and drove me in town for this."

"It's nice having those kinds of connections," I said. "How long do you plan on staying?"

"Don't know," she said as a knock interrupted us. "Unless it's not Richard, you can come in." the door opened and in walked Jason, who stood frozen in my room starring at Lara, who was starring too.

"Jason," I said, snapping them back to reality.

"Sorry, um, your father wanted you to have this," he said, walking across my room and handing me a small box. "He was going to give it to you, but he doesn't want to see you until you're fully dressed and ready to walk down the aisle."

"Oh," I said, and opened the box and everything in me stopped. It was my mother's locket. It has a photo of her and father on one side and me on the other.

"You going to be okay?" he asked, gently touching my shoulder.

"Yeah," I said and gave him a brief hug. "Please tell him thanks for me when you see him." Jason lightly nodded and then left my room. "He's single," I said to Lara, not looking at her face as I put on my mother's locket.

"Belle, I'm not,"

"Girl, I know you're bisexual, but you were clearly thinking about jumping him," I said. "He had the same look as you." Her face flushed red.

"Can we just focus on getting you married before I focus on getting together with someone?" she asked.

"Alright, alright," I said. "Glam me up for my wedding." I sat down at my vanity and let Lara do my makeup and then my hair, and once she was done, she helped me get into my dress.

"There's no way anyone can top how you look, Belle," she said. "Go have a look." I turned to look in the mirror and was shocked at what I saw.

"Thank you, Lara," I said, turning back and hugging her.

"Now, let's go get you married," she said. I smiled and nodded, and we left the room.

When my father saw me, it was the first time that I've seen him cry since mother's funeral, and I did everything I could to not cry too.

"Your mother would be happy," he said, giving me a brief hug and then we walked down the aisle.

Dick looked like he was going to cry too, when he saw me walk down the aisle.

"You're so beautiful," he mouthed.

"You're handsome," I mouthed back, and the ceremony went off without any complications.

"You may know kiss the bride," the officiator said. I smiled and Dick lightly pulled me into his arms and gave me a kiss as the crowd applauded and cameras went off. The media was going to catch wind of this sooner or later, we're just hoping no one finds out that I'm pregnant until after I've had our baby.


End file.
